Avengers Academy
by Tien Thuy Thai
Summary: At the Avengers Academy, the nerds and the jocks hold equal power over the hierarchy of social classes. It appears peaceful over the surface, but just what exactly occurs when the teachers stop paying attention, and the doors are closed?
1. Prologue

In the Avengers Academy, science and sports ran side by side as the rulers. The sports were in the front, brandishing a powerful image for the school; while the science department stayed in the back, supporting as the backbone of the academy.

There are two distinct leaders of these two.

 **Tony Stark** , AKA, Iron Man, the richest kid in school, despite being only sixteen years old he was already a senior, he skipped two grades because of his unbeatable genius and uncanny intelligence, that was one of the many reasons why he was the leader of the team that ran the school cybernetically.

 **Steve Rogers** , AKA, Captain America, he originated from Brooklyn, New York, the source for his no-bullshit attitude, tough demeanor, all with a sweet protectiveness that earned him his nickname. He was a fighter through and through, his team of fellow sprawlers and himself had gone through many fights, legally and illegally, and they usually came out on top.

Despite being the faces of their school, Stark and Rogers were about as friendly towards each other as a cactus and a rattlesnake.


	2. Chapter 1: Tony and Steve Nemesis

It was an early morning for Tony Stark, he woke up at three a.m. feeling haggard and bored, went into his lab and toyed with his robotic equipments until six thirty, and since he hadn't had any sleep besides the half an hour nap he took that day, Tony was feeling particularly annoyed.

Jarvis, his ever so loyal caretaker, strolled down to the steel barricaded room just as Tony was finishing up his final screw into the joint of his newly made mechanical arm. Jarvis let out an exasperated sigh.

"Sir, please, you have to stop these kinds of self-destructive actions. Children need eight hours of sleep. At most!"

"I'm not a child, Jarvis. I'm the smartest man you know." Tony replied, tossing his screws on the metallic table, making a loud clang. Nothing he hadn't gotten used to.

"Sir, that is very much up for debate." Jarvis sighed again, remove a cloth from his arm and handed it over to Tony for him to wipe off his sweat and grime. "I would ask for your father to stop you from working so late if I thought he was anything different from you."

"You're very right, Jarvis, old buddy, he and I are exactly the same." Tony grinned. "That's why we will never get along."

"Oh, young Sir." Jarvis gave a long sigh. The longest of the day.

OoOoOoOoOo

Tony dressed up in a smart suit and strolled down to his limo. His driver bowed at him as he walked towards the school with his head held high, sunglasses up on the bridge of his nose, and his mouth a cocky, defensive little smirk. Tony put a hand into his slacks' pocket as he walked, confident in himself despite the fact that he could hear all of the nasty whispers floating around.

"Tony Stark, if only he's poor, he wouldn't be so goddamn cocky."

"I heard his father just closed a million dollars deal with the Japanese Mechanical Organization of Tokyo!"

"Iron Man is looking extra fancy today as well, when will he accept that he's just like the rest of us?"

"He's not like the rest of us, he's on a totally different level!"

Tony smiled at all of the words he heard, he took pride in having his name floating around, creating rumors and exxaggerated stories everywhere he goes.

"I heard he fought with Captain America last week!"

"Hell yeah, Iron Man totally lost!"

Tony halted his steps, frowned, and glared through his dark sunglasses.

 _Lost?_ Tony didn't lose. If anything, he _let_ Rogers off easy since he didn't want to kill him and commit a crime. That jerk was not worth going to jail over.

Stomping away, Tony silently fumed over his encounter with Rogers last Friday, and it was a fine day too.

Tony and Bruce, Tony's second in command and his best friend, was going over some detail about the upcoming show for the school, it was a laser light extravaganza remake of the classic movie, The Breakfast Club (the movie's raw idea and concept successfully captured the very essence and the ridiculousness that is teenagers in highschool, and was one of the many reasons why Tony convinced Bruce to recruit the necessary people and equipments to make the movie come to life, live on the next pep rally); everything was smooth sailing until Rogers barged across the hall, slammed his entire muscular weight into the Science Room, tripped over himself laughing, and smashed his shield onto the fog machine sitting on the floor. Tony was enraged almost immediately, disregarded Bruce's advice to cool down, he marched to Rogers, who was still rolling around laughing along with his equally buff friends standing by the doors, and Tony gave Rogers a fantastic slap across the face.

Steve Rogers was a mild mannered person, he was usually calm and collected in almost every situation, his demeanor was firsthand sweet and caring, he was very much like a big golden retriever. But when Tony Stark's hand came smashing across his face at lightning speed, Steve's high flying mood went straight out of the window, and his temper boiled up. He shot to his feet, clear blue eyes ablazed, and stared down at Tony, who was very much shorter than him.

"What the fuck Stark?" He snarled. Steve was repulsed by the idea of cursing, in fact, he did not curse at all, but whenever Tony was present, curse words after curse words came floating out of his mouth.

"What the fuck indeed, Rogers. How the fuck are you going to fix this?" Tony gestured aggravatedly towards the broken fog machine, still with the hard shield sticking out of it, electrical sparks flitting sharply into the air. Steve scoffed at the sight, although he very much wanted to apologize.

"That piece of crap is available in every fucking store. Go buy another one, rich boy." Steve hissed. Eyes boring into Tony's.

Tony stepped forward, getting closer to Steve and glared right back.

"That piece of crap is worth more than your rent, asshole, and you just ruined it with your stupid little toy." Tony grumbled. "You're gonna be the one to pay for that."

"Or what?" Steve mocked.

"Or Imma make sure you will never be able to see the fucking light of day." Tony threatened, coming close to shouting.

Clint Barton, one of Steve's close friends, although usually laid back and a troublemaker, barged in after he sensed the dangerousness of the situation.

"Okay, okay, guys, let's break it up." He said, separating Tony and Steve. "Stark, I promise we'll get you another fog machine, alright. Steve, say you're sorry."

"Fuck no! He hit me for no good reason."

"I'm going to..." Tony swore, fighting against Clint to get to Steve. Bruce immediately came over and yanked his friend back.

"Tony that's enough," he said, tightened his hold when Tony attempted to break free at the sight of Steve challenging him. "You won't like it when I'm angry, Tony." Bruce warned then tossed his gaze over at Clint. "Just get us the fog machine by Monday. The pep rally is next week. We still have a lot to do."

"You got it Hulk." Clint smirked, pushed Steve back with a strong flung of his left arm, and the two stalked outside, Steve still glaring threateningly at Tony, who took the gaze with stride.

After the sprawlers had left, Bruce let Tony yanked himself out of his loosened hold, and the rich boy began to curse up a storm.

"I cannot believe you just let them get away with it, Banner! The show's next week, how the hell are we supposed to fix up a brand fucking new fog machine to match up to the one we just lost? You know as well as I do that the mass-produced machines never spew out more than a small measly amount of smoke at a time! We need the smoke to be constantly pouring for the effects of the laser lights to work!"

Bruce scoffed at his friend's dramatic attitude, he knew well enough that Tony did not give a damn about the broken fog machine, he and Tony could fix that up in an hour or two; What Tony was truly angry about was that Steve Rogers was the one who had broken it. And the feud between Tony and Steve had gone back for as far as third grade, when the both of them ratted each other out to get out of trouble; although their incredibly opposite personalities did not help.

Tony felt his body vibrating in rage at the memory as he continued his trip towards his first class, ears still ringing with the crashing sound of his beloved fog machine being mangled apart by that stupid shield that _captain america_ wielded around like an idiot. Barton was to delivered a new one to the science room today, Banner was going to be the one to receive it since Tony was still too pissed off to be polite to anybody that is a part of the physical education department. Tony gritted his teeth, that stupid _hawkeye_ better do good by his words, the pep rally was this week, and without the fog machine, Tony was going to use Rogers and his friends as the replacement.

A pair of heavy gloves shot across his face and slammed onto the wall of lockers next to him. Tony stifled a gasp of surprise at the disruptive sound. He ripped off his sunglasses and whipped his head to the direction where the gloves came from.

 _Surprise, surprise,_ Tony mused, _it's stupid Steve and his band of idiots_.

"Oops, sorry, Stark, did I frighten you?" Steve mocked while walking over from the opened field section of the school.

The Avengers Academy had a section of land that was opened wide, exposed completely to the natural sun and sky, all the while right next to closed off section where there were walls and ceilings. Imagine a big in size and height glass building, on each level there's a big splotch of land for students to sit, laid down, or just simply walk around on, and in the middle of these lands there is a glass elevator built right smacked into the ground, connecting each level to the main power circuit board. Making sure that everything in the Academy was connected and recorded.

When Steve and his friends stepped out off the elevator, Steve saw the unmissable swagger of Tony Stark, cruising down the hallway, his hands in his pockets. Steve couldn't help but pulled out his gloves from sparring practice, and threw them as heavily as he could, right at Tony. In a split second, Steve regretted it, but as Tony instinctively stopped his steps before the gloves could hit him, Steve was pissed off again.

"What the fuck is wrong with you Rogers?" Tony glared at Steve. His brown, angry eyes weren't hidden by the sunglasses anymore.

"That should be my question, Stark." Steve said, stopping in front of the smaller man. "Don't think I've forgotten about last Friday, you piece of shit. I always retaliate in full."

"Oh Rogers, I'm so scared." Tony mocked, leveling up by puffing his chest, eyes glaring right into Steve's.

Clint sighed, "Not again." He had thought that this peaceful period would have lasted longer, but of course Clint should know better than to hope, Steve and Tony never lasted as long as they had that month without fighting.

"You should be Stark, and you should know that I never make empty threats." Steve hissed.

"And you should know, Rogers, that I will never stop not taking them seriously. Like come on, Cap'" Tony's voice lowered to a whisper as he fluttered his eyes around Steve's face. "How long have we known each other?"

Steve's face flushed at the nickname Tony said, the smaller man hadn't called Steve that since eighth grade when Steve accidentally kissed Tony's girlfriend at the time, Pepper.

"You're right, we've known each other for far too long for anything any of us could say to the other to be surprising." Steve deepened his tone. Blue eyes lowered to brown ones cautiously. "So less talk, more do huh?"

Steve swung his fist, Tony immediately jumped back, hitting his back against the lockers painfully as he successfully dodged the hit. Steve frowned, the distance was too close for him to make the struck less painful, he was half-glad Tony had been able to dodge it. The momentary shock that a fight had broken out disintergrated as Tony lept up, closed his ankles around Steve's waist, hoisted himself up the taller man's body, and began raining down punches on Steve's face.

Tony's fists bruised quickly as Steve's face snapped side to side, Steve would have defended himself if he wasn't so busy trying to balance himself with Tony on top of him, the smaller man loved using this position whenever they fought. Steve's hands went under Tony's butt and flicked the man in suit off of him, like he had done many times, making Tony went flying and landed on his back behind the more muscular man with a loud groan. Steve turned around swiftly and yanked Tony up, then without a warning, Steve tossed Tony straight into the wall of lockers, enticing a louder groan of pain to come out of Tony.

Steve stalked over, grabbing Tony up by the collars of his shirt and began pummeling at Tony's sides and stomach with his whitened knuckles. The pressure from the hits kept Tony up right against the lockers as he tried to cover himself. Slamming his forehead against Steve's, Tony successfully drove the larger man away before he delivered a round house kick to Steve's temple, knocking the blonde off of his feet. Shouting in pain, Tony tried to refocus, his new suit and gelled, quiffed up hair was no doubt messy and Tony was going to murder Rogers for that.

Tony watched Steve struggled for balance while quickly took a fighting stance, which Steve soon replicated. Tony glared at Steve, his stomach aching along with his spine but Tony fought through it. Steve might be an all rounded fighter but Tony would be damned if he let Steve walk away without a scratch. This wouldn't be hard since Steve's face already began to swell up in dark, purple bruises.

Steve snarled quietly in anger and frustration, Tony was never the most athletic of people, he was weak without his special effects, but _fuck_ if he wasn't stubborn as all hell. Steve always dreaded fighting with Tony, not because he was afraid he would hurt him but because Tony just wouldn't stay down. Stark would just keep on popping back up after being smashed against the ground, spat out some smartass bullshit, then attack again. After a while, Steve would get tired, began to feel guilty, and called off the match. Tony would then taunt him relentlessly for weeks.

"Come on, Cap, are you gettin' soft on me?" Tony asked sweetly, a glint of malice entered his eyes.

Steve growled and dashed forward, slammed his knuckles into Tony's face, snapped the smaller man's head backward, and sent Tony crashing onto the ground.

Steve fell backwards on his legs, his blue eyes widened in shock, _What the actual fuck_ , Steve thought as he gazed down at the immobile body on the ground. Tony Stark, aka, Iron Man was lying unmoving on the cold tiles, head straight and eyes closed, busted up mouth opened while his nose started to gushing out blood. His limbs spread out like a starfish causing his clothes to be even more rumpled. Steve went down on his knees immediately, straddling Tony's hips, completely unaware of the shocking gasps of the people around him, and grasped at Tony's face with his big palms, his face crunched up in concern.

Tony's face was beginning to welled up, Steve winced, cupping gently at Tony's cheek. He thought Tony had had his defenses up.

"Stark?" Steve asked quietly, tapping gently at his face. "Stark, can you hear me?" A little louder. "Tony!"

"Rogers, get him to the nurse right now, he's out cold." Bruce, followed closely by Clint, the one who brought him over, said calmly. Bruce's eyes narrowed behind his thin framed glasses.

Wasting not another second, Steve scooped Tony up in his arms and rushed down the hallway to get down to level eighteen, the Health Inspection center.


	3. Chapter 2: Damage Control

Tony woke up to the smell of chlorine and medicine. His body aching and his head throbbing. He squinted his eyes against the harsh light.

"Did I win?" He groaned at Bruce, who was sitting next to his bed, reading a thick book with a passive expression on his face.

"No, Steve knocked you out. That's why you're here." Bruce deadpanned, looking blankly at his friend through his thin framed glasses.

"That sucks." Tony said, wincing as he tried to sit up, ultimately, he fell back against the mattress with a grunt of pain. Tony carefully detached the buttons of his dress shirt before opening up the two folds of fabric, inspecting his wounds. Bruises scattered across his ribs and toned abdomen.

"Nice going Tony, facing off against Captain America when you're not even strong enough to sit." Bruce raised an eyebrow at Tony's droopy eyes, it would appeared that Tony Stark, ultimate playboy philanthropist (self proclaimed), was not even conscious enough to realize his own pain.

"What're you talking about Banner, I'm perfectly fine." Tony said, smiling dazedly. Bruce sighed, put down his book and scooted closer to his friend.

"Oh really? When's the last time you had a full night sleep huh Tony?" Bruce asked softly, kind eyes full of concern. He scowled when Tony scoffed. "Seriously Tony, you need sleep. And not just a power nap. Though I have no idea what it means. I meant a full eight hours sleep Tony."

"Pfft," Tony curled his lips at the suggestion. "Sleep is for idiots, Banner. I have things to do. Smart things."

"Not so smart if you're letting your health deteriorates without giving a damn." Bruce chastised Tony with a frown. Sighing at his friend's unshakable resolve, Bruce lowered his head and dragged his fingers through his thick curly hair frustratedly. "Damn it, then at least get some sleep so the next time you're facing off against Rogers, you'll be bright eyed and on guard."

Tony pursed his lips and contemplated the idea. He would love to sleep, he would have done it already if he could. The problem was that no matter what he did, when night rolled around, Tony would find himself wide-eyed and staring at the ceiling, so he just thought that he should just put that time to good use.

"Look, you've slept through third period already, they've called Jarvis, he's coming soon, so I suggest you get some shut eye before he arrives, how's that?" Bruce said, smiling gently at his friend's sulking face. "I'll try and handle the outcome of the fight between you and Rogers, Loki already said he'd lend a hand. Don't worry, we won't let your reputation go down the drain."

Tony answered Bruce's grin with his own before settling down and tossed his consciousness away. Bruce sighed at the sight of Tony falling asleep almost immediately before closing his book, standing up, and exited the room.

OoOoOoOoOo

Bruce was fixing his cardigan when Loki turned the corner, a slender framed man in a casual black suit, with his dyed blonde-orange hair styled, to be curled up and away from his face to reveal sharp green eyes and high cheekbones, Loki was looking incredibly sour until he saw Bruce. A quick look of terror entered his green orbs before it disappeared.

"Ah, Loki!" Bruce said, walking over to his frenemy. Everybody's frenemy to be precise.

"What do you want Banner?" Loki demanded, arms crossed in front of his chest.

"I need you to help me contain the mess between Stark and Rogers." Bruce explained, keeping his face passive and his shoulders lax. It was no secret that Bruce beat the crap out of Loki when they were in middle school because Loki was being a little shit to everyone, thus earning himself the nickname Hulk, because no one had expected Bruce Banner to hulk out and beat the shit out of the third richest kid in school.

"What mess?" Loki might be a tad bit scared of Bruce, but that didn't mean that Loki had lost his intense sarcasm and defiant attitude.

"They were fighting again and Steve knocked Tony out. I need you to stop any printings that mentioned the fight between them. It could end up bloody for those two idiots." Bruce said, hinting at the fact that since Loki was the head of the News department at Avengers Academy, he had the powers to control the rumors and gossips around the school yard. Nobody really knew how Loki came into power in the News department, he was an disorderly rascal and a no good trickster, he treated everything like a joke, spreading false informations and creating scandals, scandals that led to destructive violence; but then again since he loved to create mayhem, the teachers must have let him take over the news to ruin others' reputation rather than ruin others as a whole. He had been pretty mellowed ever since his coming into power sophomore year.

"And why would I do that? The News department only have one job, Banner, and that's to spread news. If we keep holding back precious materials like this, how on earth do you expect us to do our job?" Loki smiled sweetly, his tall frame leaned against the rows of lockers as he checked Bruce out challengingly.

The shorter man sighed. "Fine, then can you at least not mention their names?"

"I could but why would I do that Banner?" Loki smirked. "This is _gold_ for reporters like me, I heard that Stark and Rogers have been nurturing this feud ever since they were young, such a relationship would no doubt overshadow all the other _important_ issues that the rest of the school can even hope to come up with."

"What if I give you another piece of juicy gossip?" Bruce suggested, frowning exasperatedly.

"Calling the result of my professionally done investigative process _gossip_ is a bit too much, don't you think Banner? You're asking for my help but you're being incredibly rude right now." Loki pouted, turning his face away, his mirth was barely in his control.

"Goddamit, can't you just be tactful this once, Laufeyson?" Bruce cursed loudly, his hands into fists at his sides. Clearly his trigger was Loki because everything the taller male did was weighing heavily on his patience.

"Such animosity, Banner. Why, I can't understand why you're being so rude to me right now. You asked for my help, and I said no. Something as simple as that can't be that _offensive_ , can it, Banner?" Loki smirked evilly, knowing full well of his impression upon Bruce. And despite the initial fear Loki has, his overall excitement to rile up just anyone in general overcame his caution for Bruce's seemingly quick temper.

" _Fuck_ , I've forgotten how annoying you can be." Bruce muttered while turning his face upwards and began counting to one hundred.

"Such accusations, Banner." Loki gasped. "And here I thought you liked my tempting you."

"No one can like you, Loki." Bruce said, calmly this time as he stilled his expression to a neutral emotionless canvas.

Feigned hurt, Loki tilted sideways, his tall, lean frame perform an arch to the side as he clutched his heart.

"Oh the pain, the sorrow! Doth thou hath no mercy?" Loki wept mockingly.

"Fine, what do I need to do for you to make this _story_ goes to the trash?" Bruce requested after inhaling deeply. Loki sighed.

"Not very sure about your intentions here, Banner. In just our very short interaction, you've managed to upset me, courtesy wise, disregarded my department as nothing but measly gossipers, and overall just hurt my feelings." Loki's face was the perfect picture of impenetrable fragility, his green eyes fluttering in mock embarrassment. Loki turned away in indignation with his hand on his chest. "I don't think I should be talking to you anymore Banner, I wouldn't want anyone to associate us together since I am just so unlikable. It is without doubt that you and I, good sir, orbit on entirely different wavelengths. This shall be our last encounter, good bye."

Loki stomped away forcefully with his chin up, his mouth quivering as he tried to keep his satisfied smile away. And just as he suspected, a strong hand closed around his lean bicep accompanied by Bruce's lowered voice.

"I'll tell you everything you want to know about Thor." Bruce whispered, his eyes lowered in defeat.

Loki finally let his smile brightened his face.

"Let's talk somewhere private."

OoOoOoOoOo

Tony woke up feeling refreshed, it shouldn't be twenty minutes after Bruce had left, but still, it was a fantastic twenty minutes as far as Tony is concerned.

Stretching but instantly regretting it, Tony glanced at his stomach, still heavy with bruises. Frowning in annoyance, Tony secretly promised himself that he would put laxatives in Steve's drinks and have the tall, blonde haired, blue eyed monster crap himself to death.

"Stark."

A single word floated into Tony's ears. Stiff and unbalanced. Turning to where Bruce sat twenty minutes ago, Tony came face to face with Steve, the object of his loathing.

"What do you want Rogers?" Tony asked, secretly covering himself with his ruined shirt.

Steve frowned, his blue eyes laced heavily with guilt as they traced Tony's form on the flimsy nurse-office bed, he shouldn't have started that fight, it was incredibly immature. Steve's lips formed a thin line as he gazed at Tony's busted lip and nose, the injuries were still untreated since Tony had been under ever since he was brought in, although Steve wondered why the nurse just hasn't gone ahead and do it, it wasn't like she didn't have the equipments. Unhooking his crossed arms, Steve moved to the cabinets where the nurse kept her medicinal materials to extracted a bandaid and a disinfectant bottle before returning to Tony, who stared after him confusedly.

"I'll fix up your face." Steve muttered as he sat down close to Tony on the bed. Making the hinges creaked.

"Oh my god, is Captain America actually taking care of me?" Tony gasped with a girlish tone as Steve poured the chemical liquid onto a wipe. "Oh, I think I just died and went to heaven!" He quickened his breath intake and feigned fainting against the bedposts with a ridiculously lady-like sigh.

Steve rolled his eyes, smearing a q-tip into the disinfectant soaked wipe before grabbing at Tony's jaw and moved his head closer.

"Be quiet for once can't you Tony?" Steve said, frowning as he dabbed the q-tip along the cut on Tony's lip.

"Oh my lord, I can't believe Captain America just called my name, I think my soul just went to heavens! Someone catch me!" Tony murmured as his jaw was locked in place, eyes still blinking rapidly as a form of female fanatical exasperation.

Steve stayed quiet as he fixed up Tony's lip with a small white bandaid and resumed his actions on Tony's nose.

"Got nothing to say, Rogers?" Tony taunted with a raised eyebrow.

Steve stared into Tony's eyes as a moment of silent washed over them. Steve's blue eyes danced from left to right as they tried to catch up to Tony's brown ones, Steve instictively loosened his hold on Tony's jawline since the smaller man didn't seem to be struggling in any way, all the while their breaths mixed together.

"I beat you up good, Rogers. You're bruised all over." Tony huffed. His lips threatened to stretch into an arrogant grin but the pain stopped them.

Steve frowned at the wounds Tony exhibited on his face. He tried not to glance down at his nemesis's abdomen and be further ashamed of himself, although he would think about it all throughout the night. So, Steve focused on Tony's face, he grabbed the disinfectant cloth and slightly pressed it against the dried blood around Tony's nostrils, the disinfectant painted a nasty brown color around Tony's nose and upper lip but that did not distract Steve from staring into Tony's coffee brown eyes.

"Yeah, you beat me pretty good."

In the deafening silence, Steve's whispers could be interpreted as him screaming, everything was so quiet. The only sounds were their own breathing, the wet noise the cloth made as it connected with Tony's skin, and the rumbling of heater strapped in the corner of the room, with the crazy slamming of Steve and Tony's hearts against their rib-cages.

"'Course I did, I'm freaking Iron Man. You don't stand a chance against me." Tony declared softly, his eyes unable to leave Steve's.

"Yea, I don't." Steve agreed quietly and stopped rubbing disinfectant around Tony's upper lip. His eyelids drooped and his pink lips hung opened. Tony gone for the opposite reaction, his chocolate brown eyes went wide and his mouth dropped open, stretching his cut.

"Rogers?" Tony asked, not for any other reasons than just to ask. "Cap'?" He asked again, this time Steve replied with a hum. "Steve?"

"I don't know why we fight all the time, Stark." Steve said with a sigh, removing himself from Tony, who began to feel ridiculous at himself for thinking there was something that was about to transpire between them. Steve cleaned up all the used equipments and put the bottle back to its place in the cupboard.

"Is this your idea of an apology, Rogers? 'Cause I gotta say, it's pretty shitty." Tony exhaled with relief. He wasn't sure why he was relieved, though.

"I am sorry I broke your machine, Stark." Steve said seriously. His face back into a frown.

"Didn't feel like you were when you were punching my guts outta my mouth." Tony said as he began to stand up, Steve winced as Tony hugged his midsection briefly.

"I was angry you hit me last Friday. It was understandable why you did it, I just couldn't come to terms with it." Steve started. "I was immature and I am sorry I hurt you."

Tony smiled. This was better than winning the fight. Seeing the all time prideful Captain America lowering his head for him.

"Damn, Cap', never thought you were this much of a goody two shoes." Tony mused, leaning back against the bed's railings, grimacing slightly at the throb in his midsection.

"I'm just doing what's right, Stark." Steve huffed, turning his head away, simultaneously showing off his sharply angled jaw. Tony removed his eyes from the perfection that is the profile of Steve Rogers, cursed himself for almost feeling like a girl, and quickly ran through his brains to find something rancy to say to Steve.

"Say what you want, Cap. You're still too good. That kind of personality ought to be great in the line of duty." Tony commented, frowning when his supposed insult didn't come out as a… well, insult.

Steve's eyes brightened at the mention of the military.

"You think I'd do great in the army?" Steve asked, face brightening.

"Yeah. Where else would accept your over the top 'protecting people in the name of justice till the day that I die' attitude?" Tony said, then immediately realized his mistake when Steve smirked at him.

"Law enforcement?" Steve suggested coyly, raising an eyebrow at his nemesis.

"Oh please," Tony scoffed, turning away to hide his embarrassment. "Cops aren't for you. You're way too much of a…"

 _Good guy_

 _Law abiding citizen_

 _Good leader_

 _Nice person_

 _Upright_

 _Full of integrity_

Jesus Christ, doesn't Rogers have anything wrong with him? Tony asked himself bitterly. Then his eyes flashed, an insult popped into his head so fast it made him jumped. Steve formed an amused half smile again at the sight of Tony getting lost in thought and coming up with something so hard that he shocked himself into a jolt. Leaning against the chair he had sat down upon, Steve crossed his arms, making his muscles bulged.

"You are way too much of a hot headed idiot!" Tony exclaimed brightly, beaming strongly at Steve.

Chuckling, Steve raised both of his eyebrows this time.

"That's what took you so long?"

"Shut up Rogers, I just woke up." Tony defended himself, face aflame.

Laughing, Steve shook his head at Tony, who looked even more humiliated.

The door to the clinic opened gently and in walked Jarvis, the Stark's ever loyal butler, he gave a distasteful glance at Steve Rogers before turning his gaze towards his Master.

"Young Master! You look horrible!" Jarvis almost shouted as he checked out Tony's injuries. When he got the call from the office saying Tony had gotten into another fight, he was postponing his trip to the school since he had thought that Tony had once again beaten someone else to a pulp. Now that Jarvis had seen his Master's adversary, he knew he should have come immediately when he was summoned.

Jarvis was a horrible caretaker.

"Jarvis, calm down. I'm fine." Tony said, waving his hand at his butler.

"No you are not, sir! Look at you!" Jarvis was unbelievably on edge.

"Heh, look at Rogers, though, Jarvis, I beat him good!" Tony bragged, pointing at Steve with a Cheshire grin. Jarvis grimaced, walked quickly over and pull Tony up in his arms. Tony wasted no time in protesting. "What the hell Jarvis, put me down!"

Steve watched the scene with amusement. Jarvis gave him a cold glare.

"I suggest you wipe that smile off your face, Mister Rogers. You are in vehement trouble."

Steve's eyes bulged, a look of shock took over his face and Steve now resembled a deer caught in headlights. Satisfied, Jarvis turned away while carrying Tony out the door. Steve gulped fearfully.

OoOoOoOoOo

"… and that's why we will not be publishing the fight between Stark and Dodgers." Loki announces proudly to his team of writers and reporters. The room frowned in confusion.

"Dude, it's Rogers." A girl with brown curls fixed him with a raised hand.

"What?" Loki raises an eyebrow.

"It's Starks versus Rogers, not Dodgers." The girl, Darcy, repeated, rolling a bubble gum in her mouth. Loki rolled his eyes and gave a quick shake of his head.

"Whatever. Long story short, we will not talk, write, discuss, or publish anything that has the words _fight Stark Rogers feud epicness_ in the sentences. Capiche?"

"So what're we s'pposed to do for the gigantic blank on the front page? Since you said you wanted to save the entire center of the newspaper for the fight between Rogers and Stark, which you said was going to be written down in history." Darcy complained, chewing messily on her gum.

"I wouldn't have scratched off Stark and Rogers' fight if I didn't have something better." Loki smirked knowingly, making the entire room froze in anticipation. Darcy leaned forward at the suspense, her bored expression slowly fading away.

Loki Laufeyson never turned down any resources to form

his stories, he assigned different themes and sources to different people in the news department, and he usually expected something uncensored and full of social blemishes back. That plus a team of persuasively addictive writers, the News department had never been so successful. For Loki to turned down a story which would no doubt be bought and sold a million times like the fight between Stark and Rogers, which would have been so famously sought after was because of the unmistakable damage to both Stark and Rogers. Normally it would only be one of them that would be in need of a time-out and nursing care—Loki must have had some other juicy bits to sell. No one ever doubted Loki and his talents in finding covered up secrets that was so very much succulent to the entire community, he was the master at that.

"So… What is it boss?" Darcy pressed, her gum forgotten as it laid stuck in her left cheek.

"Patience is the way we would go about this. It is highly sensitive materials and we should tred this with utmost care. We cannot let this blow up in our face, nor can we let this go unnoticed. People would be talking about Bark and Sodgers all week this week, but we cannot let them dominate the news." Loki said, his voice calculative while full of caution. "This particular new must be investigated to its entirety and cannot be a hit and miss. Every single evidence must be facts and nothing can go wrong."

Darcy chewed her gum excitedly. The room held their breath.

"We will begin investigation today and we must be done with it by four pm today, and we _will_ stay afterschool until midnight to write the sections and we will publish everything _by_ _tomorrow_." Loki announced, there was barely a protest noise, except for Darcy's characteristic whine.

"Just tell us already man!"

Loki smirked.

"Ladies and gentlemen, and Darcy," Darcy grinned adorably. "I am happy to announced that our lovely, most powerful, most gorgeous, most beautiful lady Sif…" Loki halted mid-sentence. Everyone in the room leaned forward anxiously, like children waiting to see what Santa had gotten them.

"Is pregnant."


	4. Chapter 3: Aftermath Plans

**Teen Pregnancy and How to realize its importance**

 _Some might find it completely natural for teenagers to go around and be completely promiscuous. And it is fine, they're teenagers, what bad can they do that adults wouldn't? Well, how about a botched education because of reckless sexual behavior that inevitably resulted in a conceived, unplanned baby?_

 _Tactless and idiotic is the proper words to describe Teen Pregnancy. Unbelievably disruptive while being incredibly damaging to the futures of the children—because that is what teenagers are, children—involved._

 _Adults might find it within themselves to be prideful and say, not my kid, nuh uh, my kid is smart and they're a good kid, they won't do something so shameful. But that is just it, the more you pressure a child, the more they will act out. And the result of their rebellious tendencies is terribly destructive._

 _Take student S. for example, she is highly above average in academics, captain of the fencing team, brought back more than dozens of gold medals in competitions, defeated thousands in her capability to make friends; but, with one misstep, one sad, pathetic, school-break related party, and with one boy who wasn't her boyfriend, whom no doubt seduced her: student S. was bounded by the chains of motherhood._

 _Say what you want about student S., she was very much under strenuous pressure. She wouldn't show it on a daily basis, since no kid would show that they're under heavy stress, it's something prideful that children like to endure, and so S. endured, she endured it day in and day out until one day, she just broke._

 _She broke and committed a tragic mistake. To have sex at a party with someone other than her boyfriend without proper use of protection._

 _Maybe the fact that she committed to such an act with someone she barely knows was also a way for her to rebel. Besides the fact that she lied to her parents to attend said party in the first place. Maybe having a dream-like life while still in school is more displeased to a person than one would have thought._

 _Let this example be one of the many instances that would raise our awareness towards_ …

"Goddamit!" Thor roared as he crumpled up the newspaper and slammed it on the table. Steve frowned unhappily at the sight of his friend in such a troublesome heap. "I'll murder that little twerp!"

Clint shook his head disapprovingly, his arms crossed as he leaned against the wall. They were all on floor 23, the only floor that was still under construction, for some reason Mr. Stark, Tony's father, suspended the work a few days before he went on a business trip a year ago; since then, Steve and his group of friends had been occupying this floor as their hanging out spot. But, considering the situation Thor Odinson was in, the floor would need to be reconstructed soon. They had been staying there since lunch, and already half of the pipes have been bended by Thor in a fit of rage.

Slamming his heels onto the floor, Thor paced aggressively.

"Fucking fuck, fuck!" Thor yelled frustratedly. "What happened Steve?" Thor screeched in rage, swirling around to glare at Steve. "What the fuck happened? No one was supposed to know about this! We kept this whole thing under lock, you said you were going to distract everyone away from Sif! Goddamit Steve!"

"Jesus Christ, Thor, not everything is under my control." Steve argued, he glared up at his friend from his slouching position on a pile of red steel cylinders. "I did what I had to do, I beat the crap outta Stark. I even brought the fucker into the clinic, what more could I have done to put the spotlight on myself and away from you and Sif?"

"I don't know, man! I don't fucking know!" Thor roared loudly, the sound vibrating across the entire floor. After another couple of steps, Thor flopped down on the dusty ground. "What am I gonna do, man? What if Jane finds out?"

Clint rolled his eyes, looking at a piece of gravel on his leather jacket before dusting it off.

"How did Loki find out? I was so sure he would be focusing on me and Stark." Steve shook his head, dangling his fingers through his soft blonde hair in disappointment. Steve even suffered through the whole _i'll fix your wounds really close to you_ move he pulled on Tony yesterday just for the sake of keeping Sif's little bump out of the spotlight. He had made sure that everyone saw him bringing Tony into the nurse's office, a collective amount of _reporters_ witnessing him entering the clinic a few hours later and emerging out with medicine stained fingers. "Maybe he got suspicious at the whole theatricality of it. I would never fix Tony up no matter how much guilt I feel. That asshole is such an… asshole."

"Okay, Steve, let's back away from your steamy relationship with Stark for a sec to figure this out." Clint interrupted. "Thor, I already sent Fandral and Hogun out to contain the spread of those rumors, they should be back pretty soon with the first batch of the papers, and Volstagg is taking a little visit to Loki and his accomplices to get them to stop the printing."

"But what about mouth to mouth? Loki's pretty good at that as well. He's not that dumb to just spread things on papers." Thor muttered, his neck length, golden blonde hair brushed his face like curtains, showing his incoming depression.

Clint sighed. "Yeah… there's that too huh?" Looking at his shoes, for the first time that day, Clint began to pretend to think about his friends' problems.

Steve rubbed his face tiredly.

"Thor, come on. We can control that when it comes. Can anybody really make fun of us? Sure they might whisper but who cares?" Steve said, trying to lift up his friend's spirits. "And I think if you tell Jane the truth she would forgive you, Thor. Remember that summer when you ditch Jane completely to go to your parents' cabin and totally deserted her for weeks? You said you were sorry and she forgave you."

Thor gave him a look and Steve nodded.

"Right after she iced you for weeks, and slapped you twice in under an hour. Right."

Thor groaned, standing up in a huff. His muscles clenched in anger.

"I swear to God, Loki better run and hide his little mousy face before I friggin find him and punch it in!" Thor growled angrily, his hands hardened into huge, vein popping fists.

"My, my, my. Thor." Loki sniggered as he walked in from the entrance a few feet away, Fandral, Hogun, and Volstagg following solemnly behind him. "What a threat to be making to your savior, Thor."

Thor charged at Loki at full speed, despite being at equal height, Loki was considerably thinner and weaker than Thor was, but Loki didn't let this faze him. Even as Thor slammed his fingers around Loki's smooth, pale throat before crashing his entire body onto the closest wall. Thor's fingers tightened.

"Fuck you, Loki." He spat into Loki's smug face. His nails diggin roughly into soft skin. "I'll kill you, then I'll fucking butcher your fucking corpse."

Wincing amusedly at the loud threat Thor made, Loki blinked slowly up at the angry, so called, God of Thunder with humor in his eyes.

"I don't get why you're so mad, Thor, it's just a little article piece about the dangers of teen pregnancy." Loki said, moving his hands up to rub teasing circles around Thor's wrist. "Unless…"

"Unless what, Loki?" Thor leaned in closer to Loki, their breaths mingling, mere millimeters separating them.

"Unless you're in the know of someone who's preggers, Thor." Loki smirked triumphantly. "The article uses an example of a stressed out student who made a bad choice at a dumb party and ended up pregnant, it was supposed to be about the acknowledgement for stress upon students everywhere, and the prospect of what would happen if students like you and I continued to be carrying such a weight load." Thor's face was murderous. "I have no clue that it was Sif who is actually with child, Thor I had absolutely no idea… until yesterday. But sadly, it was already too late, the papers were already in circulation and there's nothing more I could do."

Thor squeezed harder at the shrug Loki made, pretend to be in distress, Loki scratched his nails slightly at Thor's skin, making marks that a cat would.

"Tell me one good reason why I shouldn't break your neck right now." Thor grumbled, his eyes ablaze with hatred.

"Well," Loki strained. "Your fingerprints would be all over my neck and there would be definite bruises appearing in about a few hours, so if you ditch me out the window and pretend I slipped and fall, your prints would still be all over my skin, and with the people admitting to our annual trifles, you'd be the first suspect to my accident-turned murder, your friends would be accomplices, and you all would be in jail."

Thor put pressure onto his hold.

"I can live with that knowing a scum like you is gone." Thor gritted his teeth and seem to be really considering Loki's death.

"Then who… would fix… your Sif… probl… ugh!" Loki struggled for real now, sighing his own fingers in between Thor's and his neck, trying to rip the buffer man's iron grip off of him.

"How are you going to fix this, Loki?" Thor muttered, eyes clouded over with rage.

"Leh… go…" Loki heaves. Stunted that Thor's friends would let this go on. "Then… I'll… tell…yough!"

Tossing Loki roughly away from himself, Thor sneered at the coughing ginger.

"Then fucking speak, bitch. I doubt any of my friends are going to say no to me ending you."

"Ha, ha ha." Loki wheezed, swiping at his nose. "Damn… Thor… you really like that Sif, huh?" Loki swallowed painfully, his saliva tasted like acid down his throat.

"I fucking love her. Now tell me how you'll fix this." Thor declared loudly, his arms crossed as a way to stop himself from grasping at Loki again. He just might commit a felony.

Snickering, Loki straightened up, sniffled, then fixed his clothes.

"Just chill the fuck out." He advised coolly. Face blank.

Thor felt his nerves stretching and his blood boiling.

" _What_?" His voice was shaking with unimaginable anger.

"Chill out." Loki repeated. This time with a fake smile. "Just don't react to it, although it would be extremely boring for me; if you don't react to it, those ants down there wouldn't even look at you twice. They'll just think it's another one of those _school board takeover health awareness days_ and Sif's pregnant self would be in the clear." Loki grinned. "Simple as that."

"Uh huh, and what do you get in return for keeping this a secret, _Frost Giant_?" Thor hissed, sneering still at the straightened form of Loki. Whose face turned cold at the nickname.

"You'll know in time. God of Thunder." Loki meant it as a good bye and walked away.

As he passed the Warrior Three, Fandral, Hogun, and Volstagg, Loki whispered to Fandral, another blonde, although his hair color was dirtier and he seemed more relaxed than his friends, Loki knew he could become mighty dangerous.

"You're going to stay with the woman who cheated on you with your friend?" Loki murmured as he passed Fandral. "Pathetic."

OoOoOoOoOo

Steve rubbed his forehead, deep in thoughts. He was in English class, it was the next day, and Loki had kept his promise; no one peeped a peek at Sif's growing stomach. But Thor was still on edge.

Steve had advised him to tell Jane Foster the truth, the sooner the better, but Thor, being quite a coward every once in awhile, refused to. He didn't want her to leave him because of some dumb, drunk, partying mistake.

"Steve, can you read the next passage?" Ms. Hill requested, her face passive as she gave Steve an annoyed stare.

"Uh… I'll read the next one." Steve said, looking at her with a strained smile. Ms. Hill blinked slowly in aggravation.

"Alright then, class, let's continue—" Ms Hill was interrupted by the door sliding wide opened. Steve tensed, his eyes grew wide.

Tony Stark walked in with his tanned lenses—sunglasses on his face, his suit newly ironed, and his shoes brightly shined. He was rich and he dressed like it. Tony gave Ms. Hill a pass silently and trotted his way to his desk. Tony never bring a backpack to school.

"Stark." Steve regarded, nodding at Tony neutrally.

"Rogers." Tony replied, raising the corner of his mouth up into a small smile.

"Now if there isn't anymore interruption, Mr. Stark, please turn your Dracula book to page twenty two, Mr. Rogers, please help him and pay attention." Ms. Hill ordered, then the class stopped their stares and resumed.

"Was your injuries that painful?" Steve asked, almost stupidly, his reluctance to befriend Tony showed through his attempt at conversation.

"Not really, no, they stopped aching once I've had some ice packs on them but Jarvis wanted me to stay home anyways. He's a little guilty for being so late at picking me up on Monday." Tony explained. Surprised both himself and Steve at how much he was sharing.

But Steve recovered quickly and gave Tony a soft smile at his description about the interaction he and Jarvis had. Tony's eyes widened a bit at the gentle expression and turned away, slow enough to not look stupid, but fast enough for Steve to caught on.

"Is there something wrong, Tony?" Steve asked, despite not liking Tony at all, Steve still felt a tender feeling towards the rich kid next to him. It was a strange feeling Steve had, the blonde man thought quietly.

"No, I just remembered I don't have my book." Tony said gruffly, hiding his out-of-nowhere realization of Steve Rogers' handsomeness through a cough he shielded with his fist.

"You can share with me." Steve suggested after giving Tony a long gaze. Even though Loki said he wouldn't let anyone found out the truth about Sif, Steve couldn't take that chance, so he'll keep on trying to get close to Tony and eventually Loki wouldn't be able to resist the strange relationship between the two arch nemesis, and would forget about the whole Sif ordeal.

Steve Rogers would do anything for the sake of his friends. Even if it means that he would have to do something he didn't like.

"Since you never bring anything to school anyways, Stark, and I never actually pay attention in class, you can just use my stuff." Steve said cooly when Tony gave him a sideways glance. "Might as well put these stuff to good use."

Tony smirked at the offering.

"Sure, Cap'." He replied shortly and took the book.

Ms. Hill shook her head at the two enormous presence at the back of the class, clearly they had no idea that they were distracting the entire class from paying attention to the lesson, and even though Ms. Hill was young and just started on her teaching career, she knew very well that both Steve Rogers and Tony Stark would give no care about acting as distractions even if the fact hit them in the face.

The rest of the kids were trying to ignore the short interaction between the two powerheads of their school and focus on their studies, but try as they may, the students could not avoid giving Rogers and Stark quick glances all throughout the class period. _Why were the two nemesis suddenly became friendly towards each other? And when did that happen?_

 _Exactly just what was going on?_ The students gave each other short stares full of questions. _Just exactly w_ _hy wasn't Tony and Steve changing relationship mentioned in the Loki Daily? Things of Rogers, slash, Stark's level of importance would always catch Loki's resourceful attention and he would always be the first to know and make things like this public. Has Loki lost his touch?_

OoOoOoOoOo

Tony was frowning as he toyed with the lighting fixtures above the stage in the auditorium, Steve was behaving strangely ever since their fight on Monday, he said he felt guilty and ashamed for his actions but there was just no way that Steve's entire demeanor would shift from aggressive to demure in under a day with just mere guilt. Tony frowned harder, Steve had never cared about Tony's state of wellbeing before, and especially not after their blood physical fights, and Steve Rogers would most certainly never, ever lend Tony any of his stuff.

Just like Tony wouldn't ever ask or accept or offer anything to Steve.

Maybe the all powerful Captain America is sick? Tony asked himself with amusement.

"Hey Tony, is everything alright up there?" Bruce Banner asked as he pushed up his glasses on the bridge of his nose.

"Yea, everything's fine, should be running smoothly comes Friday." Tony replied, looking down at his friend.

"Come down then, I need your help on the stage settings, the art kids just delivered the finished scene, we need to pull them up." Bruce said, pointing behind him to where a group of messily dressed kids with numerous paint stains set down a long, rolled up, painted canvas.

"Damn it, Bruce, we're acting as the directors so we don't have to do any labor!" Tony complained. He loved working with his hands, but that was only when he was doing something important. Like creating a automatic hazmat suit from scraps and selling it to the science corporations.

"Stop whining Stark." Bruce chided as he walked away to the art students and helped them set things up. The scene they were asked to painted was the iconic library from the movie, correct down to the smallest of details, and professionally done. "Guys thank you for all your work."

"You're welcome Bruce. Glad to help." One said after yawning tiredly.

Sauntering over, Tony gazed upon the background disinterestedly, the art kids walked away, not caring either way if Tony Stark hates it or likes it. Seeing the look on his friends' face, Bruce nudged his shoulder.

"Chill out, Tony, it's good."

"Sure."

Sighing, Bruce finished up on the positioning of the back drop.

"So I heard you and Rogers have been getting along." Bruce started, wiggling his eyebrows at Tony who pretended to be concentrating on his sleek tie.

"More like in a middle of a truce."

"No, no. You guys have had truces before, this is different. I even heard he's lending you his stuff for class now? You're basically friends, Tony." Bruce remarked excitedly.

"If I don't know any better, Banner, I'd say that you're hoping Rogers and I would stop our combative relationship." Tony said with positive amusement.

"I've always wanted you two to stop your ridiculous fued. It's stupid Tony."

"Ahh, words of a unbeliever!" Tony exclaimed. "How fascinating."

"I'm serious, Tony. Maybe the last fight opened up Steve's eyes. He may want to end the adversary between the both of you." Bruce said, finally stopped fixing the positioning of the background scene.

"Oh please, like that's ever happened."

"I don't know, Tony. Steve seemed to be pretty into you from what I've heard."

Tony's heart stopped for a second.

"Now what the fuck have you been doing with your time Banner?" Tony scowled, glaring at his friend. "Stupid shit head."

"You're pretty flustered right now Tony, are you alright?" Bruce asked with a wide, teasing grin. Dodging a spinning screwdriver, Bruce laughed out loud.

"Fuck you!" Tony shouted, laughing loudly, tossing a small screw at Bruce he grabbed from the opened tool box next to him.

"Hey that was dangerous!" Bruce yelped as he jumped away, snorting from surprise and howling with laughters.

"Looks like y'all havin' fun." The principal said as he walked in. Tony and Bruce stopped fooling around to stare at the man in awe.

Principal Fury, his name described exactly who he was. Fully equipped with a tough attitude and an eyepatch and complete leather outfit, Nick Fury demanded complete obedience from everybody, of course Loki and Tony always found the stupid resistance within them every once in a while to piss off their principal. Of course they were always reprimanded but Loki and Tony wouldn't be Loki and Tony if they had left the rules remained untamper with.

"Ahh! Principal!" Tony declared, raising up his hands at the roof. "Just the man I wanted to see!"

"Drop the charade Stark, I'm not in the mood." Principal Fury warned, his one eye narrowed ever so lightly.

"But you're never in the mood." Tony pouted.

"How's the show coming along?" the principal directed this question at Bruce, who nodded.

"It's going great, we're working faster than anticipated." Bruce answered dutifully. His good ethics kicked in faster than a bullet.

"Great, just make sure that nothing too scandalous would happen, I know the _movie_ you've picked is a rather… contemptible one, and it is everything but PG, so I would recommend you to" principal Fury paused. "Chill out on the cussing."

"Nick!" Tony gasped traumatically.

"Yeah, yeah. I like cussing too, but it won't be the best representation of the school for the sponsors, and we need sponsors boys." Principal Fury remarked, his leather gloves hands clasped behind his back, his posture straightened at the sour look on Tony's face. "Lightened up Stark, this means your father will be there also. You can show him what a fine man you've become."

"I couldn't care _less_ about that bastard." Tony snapped, then stomped off the stage and out the auditorium.

"Sorry, Principal Fury. He's a little agitable nowadays, it's the stress from the show—" Bruce apologized politely.

"Please look after him Banner, it'll be bad if he gets into anymore problems like the one on Monday. One more out of line, and he's done." Principal Fury threatened, staring deep into Bruce's eyes with his darkened one, then Nick Fury turned on his heels and walked purposefully out off the room.

"Yes Principal." Bruce muttered, rolling the screw Tony threw at him earlier around his palms.

OoOoOoOoOo

 _Stupid Fury talking to him like he's a child._

Tony fumed his way down the hallway, it was his free period and he had originally planned to use it for the final preparations for the pep rally on Friday, but stupid Fury waltzed in and ruined everything. Stupid principal.

Walking aimlessly, Tony finally pulled to a stop at one of the nature room, the rooms where there were a direct exposure to the opening sun and were filled with weeds and grass and flowers. Tony always disliked such rooms, but his dad was the one who designed it and so it was. Removing his suit jacket and laid it out on the grass, Tony laid down, put his hands behind his head, and closed his eyes behind his sunglasses.

Tony fell asleep.

OoOoOoOoOo


	5. Chapter 4: Loki’s malicious intent

Typing disinterestedly, Loki's long fingers danced across the buttons of his computer, his glasses sliding slowly on the high bridge of his nose. Loki was an elegant personification of ultimate class when he is concentrating. Beautiful eyes flittering at the bright, illuminating screen, delicate eyebrows frowning.

"What do you want, Thor?" Loki asked without looking up. The large, muscled blonde walked in the press room without another moment of hesitation at the doorframe. "If you're here about the article, I'll say it again, there's nothing I can do about it. You're the one who fucked her, might as well own up to your—"

Loki went flying out of his chair. Face smashed to one side, a perfect, red, stinging color of a fist formed almost immediately on his pale right cheek. He landed on the floor with a loud crash. His computer fell onto its side. He glared up at Thor with resentment in his eyes.

"Thor! What the fuck is wrong with you?" He shouted in rage. Hand grasping at his own cheek in shock.

"Why can't you just keep your fucking mouth shut?" Thor bellowed, his eyes glaring with a killing intent. His fist stung from the hard impact.

"What the fuck are you talking—"

"Frandral!" Thor yelled, pushed the computer Loki had on his desk right off, the piece of machine smashed onto the hard floor. Loki shouted in warning.

Standing up, the slimmer man stormed up and pushed at Thor's hard chest.

"Fuck you! The bastard already know you idiot! You think you and that slut was fucking so discreetly? Check again asshole!" Loki screeched, pushing at Thor's chest with each words, it wasn't very effective since he was significantly thinner and weaker. "You fuckers were just one short fucking step away from announcing your fucking business to the entire goddamn world. Don't blame your fuckups on me!" Loki punched Thor's face, but the hit did nothing more than just smacking Thor's face to the side. "Take some fucking responsibility for once you pathetic piece of shit!"

"Jane broke up with me." Thor announced. Face gloomed. Loki scoffed.

"What, you want some sympathy? You've come to the wrong place for that you idi—"

"Fandral ignores me, especially Sif." Thor muttered, his lower face was covered in unshaven golden-brown stubbles. Loki huffed at him, even if the bastard was undeniably beautiful, he brought everything upon himself.

"Get the fuck out of my room, Thor."

"Jane said she needs time to think. She didn't even hit me or anything. She just looked at me like she was disappointed in me. Like she already knows." Thor glared at Loki, who took a step back, finally aware of the smell of diluted alcohol on Thor's breath.

"You and Sif were being unnecessary obvious so don't go blaming it on me."

Thor's muscles grew taunt, he moved quicker than he ever did, his fingers closed around Loki's throat, making a choked sound, Loki went slamming against the floor again, this time Thor did not minimize his strength.

Thor Odinson's face grew red with adrenaline. This little bitch ruined his life. And he was going to fucking paid for it. Even if that meant that Thor would have to kill him.

"Thor! Stop it!" Thrashing, Loki shouted in alarm. His fists smashed against Thor's arms, making frustrated grabs at his tightening fingers. "Leg…go…!"

Poking at Thor's eyes, Loki successfully drove Thor away, quickly standing up, Loki dashed at the opened door as Thor wailed in agony and cradled his burning sockets.

Loki didn't get far, Thor caught up to him faster than anticipated and yanked him right back. Just as Loki hit the grounds, punches were thrown at Loki's face. Loki's beautifully sculpted, gorgeously carved face. Screaming in full panic, Loki tried to cover himself up, shielding uselessly with his arms against Thor's rushing punches. His face was welling and swelling, there was no doubt his nose was bleeding now.

Loki's eyes blurred, he couldn't see Thor's uncensored rage anymore but he could still see the flashes of his hard fists flying at him.

"Die! You fuck!" Thor screamed.

Loki lost his consciousness.

Thor woke up.

Gasping, Thor wrung at the thin blanket covering his naked body. Sweat broke out of him like a fountain, his gold hair stuck to the side of his face irritably. Thor panted at the cold air of his room, the darkness penetrated by the moonlight through the cracks of his blinds painted his angled face. Thor's eyes widened in shock and terror. He began to tremble with fear.

He killed Loki in his dream. _Holy shit_. He killed Loki in his dream.

Thor had wrapped his hands around Loki's throat and squeezed the fucking life out of him. He had literally felt Loki's life drained away. Staring down at his shaking palms full of calloused marks, Thor saw the images of Loki's helplessness as he thrashed uselessly underneath him, face contorted into a mess of confused exhilaration. For some reason, it gave Thor a strange feeling in the pit of his stomach.

Killing Loki was obviously not appealing, but the image of Thor's big hands around Loki slender neck was.

"Fuck…" Thor muttered. Shoving his fingers through the golden locks of his hair. Blue eyes glaring at his rumpled sheets, flashes of Loki underneath him burned his memories. Thor growled.

OoOoOoOoOo

Going to school that morning was hell for Thor. Not only did he wake up that day with Loki on his mind, now he had to spend most of his days around said asshole.

Why couldn't Thor be anywhere that Loki wasn't? His life would be so much better.

"Thor, are you listening to me?" Jane asked, a sweet smile played on her lips. Thor hurriedly looked down at her with affection.

"Yeah, something about the electro magnetic field…" Thor mumbled, only to be hit playfully on the bicep by his girlfriend.

"No, you dolt, I'm talking about the Einstein-Rosen bridge."

"Gah, you know I'm no good with this science-y stuff! You totally set me up to be hit!" Thor complained happily, shielding himself away from Jane dramatically. Jane laughs out loud.

"Stop being so melodramatic. C'mere," Jane demanded with a bright grin on her lips, then she snuggled against Thor's side once he moved back to his position beside her and draped her shoulders with his arm. "ugh, I hate pep rallies."

"Why? They're so fun." Thor remarked sarcastically.

"Pfft, yeah right. These people'll get riled up over anything." Jane scoffed disdainfully and laid her cheek against Thor's arm.

"Well, Miss Foster, 'tis the modern world of the United States of America." Loki spoke up as he approached the seemingly happy couple, Thor and Jane turned around to witness Loki walked towards them in a delicate leather jacket and slim fitting jeans. "Our economy strives on the hyperbole of events, draining the dollars from diligent consumers as said consumers bought into the exaggeration of advertisement for such disgraceful affairs, formed by cold-blooded CEOs with concepts that drive poor workers from the marketing department to sell their souls just so they can rip off their families and friends."

Loki gave Jane a politely teasing smile.

"Loki, nice to see you." Jane started uneasily, sensing the sudden tension of Thor's muscles against her fingers. "I love your piece the other day about teen pregnancy. Really puts things in perspective for me. I'd always thoughts teenagers wanted to get pregnant so they can have a family of their own since most of the time said teens' families are more than unsatisfactory."

"It is a really probable chance that that might be the biggest reason behind unsafe sexual preparations, but I believe it is the thought that teens need to have sex in the first place is the main issue, and inneed to be further discussed." Loki gave Jane a grateful smile. One of his real ones, Thor noticed.

"It's a different perspective for everyone I guess." Jane chuckled good-naturedly. "So are you going to the hyperbole event merchandising that the cold-blooded CEOs created or are you ditching it?"

"Dear Miss Foster, I wish I could accompany you to this, no-doubt the most loveliest of all periodical events of all high school propaganda-happenings, but I must burden your heart with a decline. As I have way better things to do." Jane snorted cutely, her fingers rubbing at her nose. Loki bowed with charm and a tight grin. Then Loki departs. Walking away with his head tilted high as usual.

Thor curled his lips in dismay.

"I hate that guy." Thor hissed, glaring at Loki's back. Jane gave him a bored stare and leaned her cheek on his bicep.

At that moment, a strange feeling washed over Thor as he found himself, out of nowhere, almost unconsciously as he began training his eyes on Loki's backside, jiggling side to side as he walked powerfully away. The crotch of Thor's jeans tightened the longer Thor's eyes focused on Loki's unbelievably tight butt. Thor's breath began to become labored.

"Babe." Jane called, her eyebrows pulled together in a worrisome frown. "You okay? You've been spacing out."

Thor blinked, adverting his eyes with lightening speed as he realized what he's been staring at. Fear took over his whole body and clogged up his throat.

"Yes, yea, I'm fine." He smiled tightly. Jane gave him a quizzical look.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah," Thor cleared his throat. "Yes. Yes, I'm sure. I'm fine, Jane."

 _He wasn't fine_.

OoOoOoOoOo

Loki found himself staring dismally at the blank screen in front of him. The piece the other day about teen pregnancy and a slight hint towards Sif was rather unsuccessful. True to his word, not one kid had made the connection between _student S._ to Sif, and for some reason, Loki had quit all of the mouth to mouth whispers that he had previously intended to start. All because he had a glimpse of the dread upon Thor's face that morning just as the papers started circulating.

Loki remembered that look vividly. Thor's blonde, heavy eyebrows bunched together, his blue irises became heavy with a foreboding burden that shouldn't be anywhere near him, and his muscles had grew taunt. Loki could see that even under the heavy amount of clothes Thor buried himself under. And guilt had gnarled at his insides.

For what reason Loki had no clue.

Even worse was his whisper to Frandral before he had left the twenty third floor. Loki immediately regretted saying that to the happy man, Frandral wasn't a bad guy, he was rather nice. Despite his friendship with Thor, he had always reprimanded his friends whenever they tried to bully Loki into submission. Not that Loki needed Frandral's help. He was just fine on his own. But it was the thought that counted and he felt like an even worse asshole than Thor.

And that in and of itself a feat.

"Loki."

He recognized that voice. Loki thought to himself as he looked away from his computer and into the eyes of Frandral.

Speak of the devil and he shall appear.

But Frandral was no devil. He was a decent man. Loki had had a soft spot for him ever since middle school. He didn't like him. Although he wouldn't deny his presence.

"Yes, Frandral?"

"You know my name." He seemed genuinely surprised at that. Loki rose one of his regal eyebrows.

"What gives you the impression that I don't?" Loki asked.

"Well, uh, you never called me by my name… and… you never really talked to me either… and uh…" Frandral stammered. "Anyways, I'm here for something."

"Clearly."

"Yeah. I was wondering…" Frandral hesitated, blue eyes glancing uncertainly at Loki, who was slowly becoming agitated with the pause the longer it lasted.

"Yes?"

"I just wanted to thank you first of all for the Sif-situation. And also the warning about Thor and Sif." Frandral's eyes clouded over at the slight mention of Thor. "I knew very well that there was something going on between them. I just… didn't act on it."

Loki remained silent, his green eyes narrowed ever so slightly.

"That's why I want you to expose them." Frandral asked politely.

Loki's eyebrows raised in surprise. This was new. Frandral, usually, was such a mellow, go lucky, full of forgiveness guy, the longest he'd ever gone without talking to Thor was three hours, and even less for his raven haired girlfriend. Sif and Thor was Frandral's weakness.

"I know it sounds suspicious coming from me. But I just… I don't want…" Frandral stammered, his eyes downcast towards the floor, his hands bawled into fists at his sides. "I've been treating Thor like my brother for the longest time. I've forgiven him whenever he angered me. And I've loved Sif for the longest possible time, and I thought she was the same towards me." Frandral's cleat blue eyes misted over. "I was wrong about them. They'd treated me like a fool. Going behind my back and…" Frandral choked. Water threatened to escape his eyes.

Loki winced.

Jeez, he'd rather write about this sob story more than the pregnancy one.

"I don't think doing an exposé about Thor and Sif would have much impact at this point. We can include Sif's pregnancy but it'd be better if it isn't the main focus. If you want to uncloak them for who they are, it is best that we write about Thor's and Sif's affairs. The spotlight though, would be on you and Jane. Since you're both being cuckolded." Loki explained, Frandral walked into the room and slumped onto a near by chair. He looked defeated. "I would need both you and Jane's confession."


End file.
